Hero
by moonlight09
Summary: After a dreadful accident, Tamaki is left depressed with Haruhi's death... Soon he finds out more and more about life and how it's supposed to be...
1. Chapter 1 I Still Feel Your Touch

Chapter 1

Two weeks has passed as I haven't been able to visit her yet, she must be there lonely, and desperate to see me, while sitting on the soft green grass of the meadow. I brought a bouquet of flowers with me, and smelled them one last time before I ran towards the meadow. I imagined Haruhi, her skin glowing with her warmth and beauty while she has a small smile on her face. I wanted to hold out to her, feel her and touch her. A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized I wouldn't be able to do so because Haruhi was dead.

Slowing down, I reached her tomb stone in a few minutes and sobbed in my palms. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I was shocked at how amazingly cold it was, and turned around desperate to figure out who it was and why the person's hand felt very familiar. The same weight, the same feeling I've already felt before. I revealed who it was the moment I turned around. It was Haruhi, dressed in the most beautiful white gown I've ever seen her in. I still held the hand which she had put on my shoulder a moment ago and placed in on my cheek.

"Haruhi!" I cried out violently, feeling her touch again, it felt as if I were in heaven after what seemed to be a long time in hell. All she could do was place a finger between my lips, I reached out to grab her hip, pull her closer to me and have her in my arms, but as I relaxed, because she was there with me, the moment I noticed it, she was gone. Gone like yesterday's wind. Gone like what I would be without her. I sobbed violently and knelt to the ground once again. I left the beautiful bouquet of flowers by her tomb and swore to myself I would never come back here again. I wiped all my tears away and pretended nothing had happened, like every other dreadful day without her.


	2. Chapter 2 Tears I Can't Hold In

Chapter 2

Heading back to my next class before my high school life becomes a mess too, I ran in to the room, spreading my scent to those whom which I pass by. All the girls were swoon by me and it made me sick. I wasn't the guy I was before, and I don't think the old Tamaki's ever going to come back. I refused to sit in my usual seat in front, instead, I sat at the very back corner. I didn't want to study. My head was spinning and my world was being ripped apart. My good, or rather great grades have gone to the extreme opposite. I grabbed the book I was reading these past few days. I have been doing nothing but that except of course my usual visits to 'her'. Visits that will no longer exist starting now.

Staring in to space, someone called my name. "Tamaki" She whispered, voice as sweet as honey. I recognized the voice at once. I was shocked and senseless currently, while screaming Haruhi's name out loud in class. I saw her sitting beside me, went beside her and carried her in my arms. A deep red color was painted across my cheeks when I noticed that it was not Haruhi I was hugging but someone else. She was sitting innocently on her chair when I grabbed her and hugged her. I looked at her face; Silky black hair covered her beautiful eyes all the way down her pale cheeks which were now almost as red as mine. I heard no sense of irritation coming from her, yet the whole class laughed at me as I put her down and looked to the ground. I stared at her the whole period of Chemistry, wanting to find the same face I saw in her. I waited for the time that I would imagine her face become Haruhi's and I would have the opportunity to reach out and touch her, thinking she really is Haruhi. But, that never happened. She looked eagerly on the notebook she was writing on, seemed like she was thinking about something. A sudden wave of sadness and pity drop over me when I saw a tear coming out of the eyes that were covered by her bangs. I wanted to ask her about it but hesitated to. I decided that I would be patient enough to wait until the end of our class.

It was already lunch break, and I haven't had the chance to talk to her because Kyoya pulled me out the second I was dismissed.

"Have you got any idea what in the world you are doing?" Kyoya spitted out to me. I stared at him blankly, knowing there wouldn't be any correct answer right now for what he said.

"Do you not know how much our sales are going down just because of you ditching host club meeting after classes?!" He almost yelled. I looked at him with sad eyes, knowing my tears would not hesitate to flow out any minute.

"Let me go, Kyoya." I said, calmly, my golden locks covering my flawless skin. Kyoya tightened his grip on my shirt and then let go of me. "You know, you're not the only one who's disappointed with her death." He said, before turning back and walking away.

I walked away too, hoping not to feel the dramatic impact that had just come upon me. I did my task; I went to the cafeteria and was going to ask for an apology. I went up to the girl I saw a while a go. She was easy to find since she was striking in appearance and also because of the fact that she wouldn't take off her striking black jacket.

"Miss," I said, reaching out my hand, since I haven't forgotten how to use my charms. I saw her blush bright pink instantly, as I heard her voice when she tried to speak.

"I just wanted to apologize." I said, blankly, as if I don't fit in the background I'm in right now.

"S-sit down, please?" She asked me, courteously, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me beside her. It was kind of awkward, sitting beside a stranger I just accidentally hugged in class. I felt her arm cuddle in my shoulder. I was used to this reaction by girls, since well, I have had been in the host club for quite a while. But, yet, I managed to ask a stupid question.

"W-what are you…doing?" I said, uneasily.

"I-I'm… so…s-so…sorry…" She said, letting go of me and covering her beautiful blue eyes behind her bangs again. She had her back turned on me now, as she cried on the palms of her hands. I couldn't help but feel pity for her. So, I put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" Another dumb question, I thought to myself. She shook her head, and I could now hear her violent sobs, so I decided to face her and hug her, just like I used to with Haruhi. Before I could to that, she struggled a bit. I was guessing she wasn't so comfortable with a stranger comforting her while watching her cry.

"Will you tell me why you are in such a state of sadness, dear" Drama coming in to my tone again.

"I-Its just that…. You…." She stopped, and swallowed hard. Trying to catch her breath. "You smelled just like him…"

Cliffhanger!

Thanks to my reviewers!!!

I play wid fir3, sienna-shirou

Thanks again

Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
